The maximum power of a CW or pulsed fiber source is ultimately limited by the onset of nonlinear processes in the optical fiber, such as Stimulated Raman Scattering (SRS), Stimulated Brillouin Scattering (SBS), self-phase modulation (SPM), four-wave mixing (4WM), etc. Such non-linear processes generally set a power ceiling for conventional continuous-wave lasers producing multiple kW of output power and pulsed laser sources in beams having high beam quality (e.g., single-mode, few-mode). As optical powers increase, Stimulated Raman scattering (SRS) is one of the most significant nonlinear processes establishing this ceiling. Suppression of SRS is thus desirable for power scaling of fiber lasers and amplifiers.